The Diamond Keys
by The World Of Rabbitleap
Summary: There are twelve golden gate keys of the stars and seven diamond gate keys of the ancient times. Though, one girl finds one of the diamond keys with duel elements that has the power to take down a dragon? What adventures will come from a spirit and mage?(Story takes place after Tenrou arc, the small training phase, but there is no GMG, if this makes sense at all XD)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy looked at the diamond key that was inside the pawn shop in Hargeon. "This is supposed to be a celestial key?" Lucy asked. "I have no idea if it's an actual celestial diamond key or it's a duplicate, but I know that it's a the key to the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer," The old woman behind the counter explained. "How much is it for?" Lucy asked. "I've priced it at 100 jewels. Though, it could be a fake key," The old woman answered, but also warned. "I've got a good feeling that this is a real celestial key. I'll take it anyways," Lucy swiped up the key and lay down the jewels for the key and left, calling 'thanks' to the old woman. Lucy ran to the forest so she didn't cause any destruction in the town and looked at the key, hoping that it was the real deal. "I'm connected to the spirit world. Heed my call, open, gate of the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer," Lucy called out, preparing for anything to happen. The key glowed as strong magic power coming from the key. Lucy gave a small smile as a person appeared in front of her. The glow went away, only for Lucy seeing a pink-haired man frowning with his hands crossed over his chest. "Another that wants me to become their personal servant. I was hoping that no one would ever pick my key up again," The pink-haired teen said in disgust.

* * *

**So, this is my teaser for my new story. I had promised that I would keep up three stories at a time and since I finished Cats And Mages, I decided that I would start a new story! Can't wait to post the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**First official chapter is out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe a word the man had said. "I don't want to use you at all, only for battle purposes. I want you to become my friend," Lucy tried.

He glared. "Please, fight be my side," Lucy tried again.

"Why should I believe you?" The teen challenged.

Lucy gritted her teeth, not finding a way to get him to believe. "I don't have a way for you to believe. If I call out another spirit, you may thing that I'm telling them to lie," Lucy admitted.

"What other kind of spirits," He asked, seeming a little interested.

"I have silver gate keys and then the golden zodiac gate keys," Lucy told him, hoping that would get him to believe.

"No other diamond keys?" He asked.

"Other diamond keys? There's more than just one?" Lucy asked.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked.

"I could look for others if there are other diamond keys," Lucy wanted to really find out more about the diamond keys.

A figure glowed next to Lucy, only to see it was Loke. "Loke," Lucy said in shock.

"Be careful. The diamond gate key spirits are some of the toughest to convince after being betrayed five hundred years ago," Loke explained.

"Loke how do you know this?" Lucy asked.

"The Spirit King told us earlier when you first entered Hargeon. There's seven diamond keys that possess the power to slay dragons, but each have their own element. The seven dragon slayers are the toughest celestial spirits out there," Loke explained.

"Is there a way to convince him?" Lucy asked.

"We're unsure Lucy. Though, due to an unknown betrayal the dragon slayers split, taking their keys and hiding them in different locations," Loke continued, but then looked at the man.

"Tell me, dragon slayer, what's your name?" Loke demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" He challenged.

"This is going to be truly difficult. I'll immediately lose to him if we enter a fight," Loke hissed in frustration.

"What should we do Loke? You have a more direct connection to the Mr. Moustache Man," Lucy told him.

"I know, but he doesn't know either," Loke gritted his teeth.

Lucy thought, trying to think of a way to convince him. An idea came to mind and Lucy stepped forth, feeling determined. The movement confused the dragon slayer. "Loke, don't you dare move from there, no matter what happens," Lucy gave a small glare at him and then continued towards the dragon slayer, seeming to be quite confused.

Lucy was only a few steps away from the dragon slayer and his eyes flashed with realization. His arms uncrossed as he stepped back slowly. "Don't you dare," He warned.

Lucy continued forward as he stepped back slowly. All of a sudden, Lucy ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened in her arms and Loke watched for any sort of attack the dragon slayer would do. "Please, be my spirit and stand by my side. I would never abuse you at all," Lucy told him.

The dragon slayer was stiff, but Lucy could feel that he had an abnormal body temperature, making him really warm and comfortable. "Please, having a spirit like you would really be nice. I never knew that there were other types of keys besides the zodiac and the silver gate keys. Having a friend like you is something that I need and you wouldn't be so lonely," Lucy pleaded.

Silence, the dragon slayer stiff and Loke ready to move to protect his master. Many moments passed, Lucy determined to cling onto him until he agreed to be a spirit of her's. She was hoping that her hug would get into his heart and perhaps open him up to her more. Lucy tried once more, "Having someone like you by my side would make me feel safe. If you're stronger than the zodiac gate keys, then I'm sure no one would be able to stand against you."

The dragon slayer continued to stay stiff, but then he shifted, wrapping his arms around her to return the hug. "Fine, I give. I'm Natsu Dragneel, Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer," He introduced himself, seeming quite calm.

Lucy was shocked that it was quite easy to get him on her side. Only a simple hug had gotten him to be one of her friends that would fight for her. Loke, on the other hand, stared at Natsu, seeming to be stuck. The two broke from the hug and Loke said, "Natsu Dragneel, also known as Salamander. Known to be able to overpower the other six dragon slayers in a fight, making him the leader." Natsu glared at Loke.

"Is there a problem with that?" Natsu asked him.

"In books, you're considered the toughest, strongest, and overpowering. Though, I can't believe that you're so kind, gentle, and calm to others," Loke told him.

"That's only in battle. If I were all of that all the time, I would've killed my new master as soon as I was summoned," Natsu told him.

"Don't you think about it now," Loke took a step closer, feeling rage pulse through him.

"Why would I want to do it? It would be unfair to not give her a chance as a mage and my new master," Natsu crossed his arms again.

"Loke, I'm done with this. Go back now," Lucy ordered.

Loke paused, giving one last glare at Natsu before returning to the celestial realm. "I'm sorry. I was hoping Loke wouldn't start a fight, but anyways, I'm your new master, Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy told him with a smile.

Natsu returned the smile. "I'll fight for you as long as you don't treat me like a servant. I hope we can get to know eachother better," Natsu told her.

"I'll let you return to the celestial world now," Lucy told him. "I don't go to the celestial world. I go to another world," Natsu told her. "Oh, I didn't know. You can tell me later about it. For now I'll let you return," Lucy told him and Natsu gave a nod and then disappeared.

Lucy looked at the diamond key and smiled. She placed it with the rest of her keys and began to walk back towards the town.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoy the first official chapter of my new story, but don't forget to check out The Gift Of Living Forever and When The Flame Turns Black, with its sequel When The Flame Turns Black: Resurrection. If you enjoyed this story, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy and her team, consisting of Gray and Erza, arrived at Magnolia and headed to the outskirts of town, straight to the guildhall. Though, they ran into trouble. The guild members of Twilight Ogre. "Here's some more of those fairies," One snickered.

"Twilight Ogre? I thought Master dealt with you," Erza said, a bit surprised.

"That was months ago. Now we want our revenge," The leader of the group said.

"Why? There's nothing to take back!" Gray stepped forth.

"You'll pay for messing with us," Erza said darkly.

"We won't pay anything. Now, if you just allow us to beat you, it'll be just fine," The leader stepped forth, drawing his weapon.

Lucy grabbed Virgo's key. Though, Gray's eyes landed on her new key. "Lucy, what's the new key?" Gray asked.

"It's my new spirit that I got from Hargeon. The diamond keys are even rarer than the zodiac gate keys," Lucy told him.

"It's a real diamond key?" Gray questioned further.

Lucy nodded. "Then call it. Ul told me about them after I saw a book," Gray told her.

Lucy stared at Gray, but then put Virgo's key away and pulled the diamond key out and called, "Open, Gate of the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer, Natsu."

The same pink-haired man came out, looking a little more cheerful with a small smile on his face. "A fight, is it?," Natsu asked her cracking his knuckles.

Lucy gave a nod and said, "I'm counting on you, but don't kill them, just knock them unconscious."

Natsu charged head on, without magic, he punched the leader in the face and then the rest of the group he finished off quickly.

"Thanks Natsu. You can go back," Lucy offered a smile and then he disappeared.

"So you got your hands on one of the seven diamond keys. The leader of them?" Gray questioned, his gaze locked on the key.

"Yeah, I did. What about it?" Lucy questioned back.

"I heard that they would kill anyone that called to them. In the book I read about them, they were called ruthless, monsters, murderers, dangerous people, and even evil. Though, more specifically, the leader is reckless, tough, and very dangerous. It is said that he had beaten the other five male dragon slayers, making him the leader," Gray explained.

"Though, there is seven in total. If he beat five of them, then what about the other one?" Lucy asked.

"There's only one female in the group. She's small and can heal and enchant, but still dangerous. She had told one of her masters 'I'm here to support others, but when I have to fight, I become the sky dragon'," Gray explained.

"Looks like you got your hands on a dangerous key. I hope he won't betray you," Erza finally said.

"Erza, Gray, Lucy! Quickly! A guild called Sabertooth is attacking us now!" They turned to see that Jet was with them.

They looked at eachother and nodded, then hurried off.

* * *

**Ok, I admit, this is shorter, but it leads up to the plot. Though, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

They rushed there, hoping to get there in time, but ran into a member of their guild. "I'll take care of her, you guys keep going," Lucy told them, pulling out Taurus' key.

They nodded and ran past. "Celestial gate keys," The white-haired girl whispered.

"So what?" Lucy asked.

"This'll be an interesting fight. "Pisces!" The white-haired girl called.

"Taurus!" Lucy called out.

Pisces and Taurus fought, but neither looked close to winning. "It seems I have no choice. Pisces, go back," The girl brought out two new keys, looking similar to Natsu's and called, "Sting-sama! Rogue-sama!"

"Taurus, go back, Open, gate of the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer, Natsu!" Lucy quickly called, remembering that the zodiac keys had no chance against diamond keys.

Two men appeared in front of Yukino, smirking. Though, when Natsu appeared, their smirks and confidence seemed to drain as they stepped back, horror marked their faces. "N-Natsu-san?" Sting said.

"Y-you said you wouldn't take another master," Rogue implied.

"That was years ago, though, where was your promise of killing anyone that touched your keys?" Natsu's face showed anger.

Sting laughed and said, "Yukino seemed pretty good. Though, we're stronger than before. You'll be unable to beat us," Sting regained his confidence.

"You've been stuck in that world for quite awhile, now haven't you?" Rogue joined Sting by his side.

Natsu gritted his teeth, anger welled up inside. Lucy could feel the heat of his anger and took a few steps back. "You dare make fun of me?" Natsu growled.

Yukino looked away, seeing Minerva signal something. "Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, go back, we're leaving," Yukino ordered.

"Hopefully we can battle, Natsu-san," Sting said as they both disappeared.

Yukino made a run and the anger in Natsu died down, making Lucy stand by his side. "You'll get them back, I'm sure of it," Lucy told him.

"They'll be wishing they never challenged me," Natsu said darkly.

"You can go back. I need to get to the guild," Lucy told him.

Natsu gave a nod and disappeared and Lucy made her way to the guild.

She reached the area, seeing the guild in shambles. Sure, it was in pretty bad in the first place, but now it was in an even worse shape. She stood next to Gray and Erza, staring at the guild. "This is horrible," Lucy commented.

"If we were here, the guild might not have taken so much damage," Gray gritted his teeth.

They won't get away with this," Erza said, gritting her teeth.

The guild members looked to Master, hoping to hear something from him. "Master, why would Sabertooth attack us?" Levy asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue, though, they wouldn't attack us for no reason," Master gave some thought to the question.

"Maybe bragging that they're the strongest guild out there? We were the strongest and then Sabertooth went to being the strongest so perhaps just to brag?" Laki pointed out.

"Letting us know that we're not as strong as we used to be? Now that would be reasonable for a guild that became the strongest and would want to brag," Makarov agreed.

"We should start fixing up the guild," Erza changed her clothes to a hard-hat worker's.

Lucy sat down in the grassy field a little ways away from the guild. She summoned Natsu and he stood over her. "Sit down," Lucy told him and he did so.

"Why did you call me?" Natsu asked.

"For company," Lucy lay down on the grass to watch the clouds.

They sat silently until Lucy asked, "Can you tell me about the other dragon slayer keys?"

Natsu looked a bit surprised from the question, but answered, "I guess I can start by telling you about the first generation of dragon slayers. The first generation were taught by actual dragons. I'm one of them. Though, at first I was only a Fire Dragon Slayer until I ate lightning, giving me another element or mode," Told her a bit about himself.

He went on with the other slayers and they went silent again. "Natsu, were you originally not bound to a key?" Lucy asked.

Natsu didn't answer for a long time. "Yes."

Lucy gave him a confused look. "I was originally not bound to key," Natsu told her, looking down in the grass.

"Why are you bound to a key?" Lucy sat up.

"Dragon slayers began to disappear across the world and so they picked seven to bound to keys so we would last forever and gave us to a celestial mage and we never felt freedom again as were treated like tools. After a few of our masters, we began grouping up and killing our masters. We soon decided that we would hide our keys and until recently, it seems our keys are being found and put into shops to be sold," Natsu told her.

Lucy stared, wide-eyed with horror and shock. Though he, gave a soft smile and said, "Though, I'm kind of glad that I got a master again. Thanks to you, I remember that there are some nice people out there that won't treat you like trash."

Lucy gave him a hug and said, "I'm glad to have a friend like you," Lucy told him.

He wrapped his hands around her and said, "Thanks for everything you've done so far," Natsu said.

With that, they broke from their hug and began talking about other things and laughed as if nothing troubling was going on.

**Yay, I'm actually following my summer schedule! So, if you've forgotten what happened in the past two chapters, then I encourage to go and reread them because I had to do the same. Though, the important part is that I'm posting stuff up again for this story! Though, for a more important matter, 'The Gift Of Living Forever' is sadly going to end soon and I need you to go and vote for the next story! I have a poll posted and all summaries are posted at the bottom. I want to start writing it now so I can easily post chapters before receiving writer's block! So, I encourage you all to vote, whether your a fan of 'The Gift Of Living Forever' or not. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter to start off my summer FanFiction writing and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: Didn't have to comment on that Happy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy was walking home. The sun had disappeared the moment Lucy left the guild and now the moon and stars were brightly shining. Street lights lit the the way home and Lucy stopped at the sound of footsteps behind her. Lucy swiftly turned around, seeing a black-haired woman in a blue dress. Lucy recalled her as the woman that called Yukino to leave. "What's this? A lonely fairy?" The woman smirked.

Lucy was about to take a key from her pouch when the woman knocked it out of reach. "You won't be calling any of your precious spirits," The woman said and began to punch Lucy.

The woman stopped when Lucy was nearly unconscious. The woman laughed and turned, beginning to walk away. "Natsu," Lucy whispered, hoping to be able to summon him.

Natsu appeared and Lucy went unconcious. The woman turned, seeing the pink-haired boy glaring at her. "I'm not going to fight you, dragon, but you should go tell the other fairies that this will happen to them at one point of time," The woman gave an evil smile and walked into the shadows.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered.

Lucy cracked open her eyes, finding herself in her brightly lit room. She soon recalled the events that happened after finding herself bandaged. Lucy found her whip and keys on her desk and a pink-haired boy sleeping on the couch. At first, Lucy didn't know why Natsu was here, but soon remembered that she had called Natu out. _How long has he been here? _Lucy wondered to herself. Lucy got ou of bed and snuck off to the bathroom. She came back, still seeing Natsu asleep so she crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

Lucy awoke once more, seeing Natsu sitting o her bed and retying a bandage on her arm. "Oh, your finally awake," Natsu said, a bit surprised.

"How long have been out? How many days have you been here?" Lucy questioned.

"You've been asleep for about four days now. I've been here for all of them since you summoned me," Natsu answered.

"Y-you shouldn't have!" Lucy gave a scolding voice.

"I have more magic power than a golden spirit so I can stay out here longer than a normal spirit. Plus, I've been sleeping as much as I can," Natsu told her, unwrapping a bandage from another place on her arm, placing it to the side and picking up the roll of bandages and wrapping it around her arm. "Thank you for staying here," Lucy gave him a smile.

Natsu said nothing at first, but then said," It's nothing really."

"Does the guild know?" Lucy then asked.

"Leo told them," Natsu told her.

"Loke did? When?" Luct asked.

"The morning after you got hurt," Natsu answered, getting off the bed.

Lucy gave a smile. Natsu, why don't you go back? I think I can care for myself now," Lucy suggested.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. I would think you'd need some rest too," Lucy pointed out.

"Okay, if you need help, you can count on me," Natsu gave her a toothy grin and disappeared.

Lucy gave a small smile, knowing that she was liking her new spirit already.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, a short chapter, but if I wrote more there probably would be no cliffhanger. Plus, this was more of a perfect place to stop! Anyways, don't forget to vote for the next story I write. I put down specifically whether there will be NaLu in them or not. So, check out that, but before you do so, if you've enjoyed the story so far, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Also, tell me whether or not I should add the Grand Magic Games into this story!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy decided that she would dress in something else, then go and visit the guild to keep them worrying and catch up what was happening.

* * *

Lucy reached the guild and was greeted by many of the remaining Fairy Tail members. Erza and Gray ran up to Lucy, asking questions to see if she was fine. She reassured them that she was fine. She never thought that she could worry Erza like that, but I guess she could. "Lu-chan, look what I've got!" Levy came up to Lucy with a peculiar key in hand.

"Levy-chan, that can't be!" Lucy stared at the key in shock.

"The one and only diamond key! I found it hooked onto this book when I looked at it and so I bought it!" Levy showed her a book.

"Thanks, Levy-chan!" Lucy quickly thanked her friend.

Lucy took the book and key and sat down and opened the book. The book told Lucy about all seven diamond keys. Their pasts before becoming bound to the diamond keys, their type of magic, and many other things. It showed the key designs also so Lucy would be able to know which key is which. Next, Lucy began to match the key she was given just so she knew who she would be summoning. She matched up the key in which there was metal pieces stuck on the diamond key and she didn't like the personality of this key in particular. Though, it was said that it was either the second or third strongest key in the entire collection. What was strange to Lucy was that there was only one female, a small girl, out of all seven keys. She was the weakest out of them, but she was part of the first generation which meant she was taught by an actual dragon as Natsu had explained to her. Though, the girl was capable of healing and enchanting which seemed more of her strong point since she despised fighting a lot. Though, she had a famous quote and it had been the exact one Gray had said to her. Though, what it said in this book was completely opposite of what he said. _I guess there's only one way to find out about this spirit. Though, I should ask Natsu that he can force himself through the gate if things go out of hand _Lucy got up from her seat and looked at the key, hoping all would go well.

* * *

She reached the forest and pulled Natsu's key. She sighed and got ready for what was to come.

* * *

**So, it's been awhile, but I've gotten majorly busy over the weekends and so I'm scrambling to recover from it. I'll pretty much be busy until the last weekend of August -.- Still, I'll try my best! Anyways, I have a new poll since it'll be my birthday and soon enough my first year anniversary and eleven stories being posted on FanFiction! So please go vote and I will post results up on my birthday (which is July 28). Since my birthday will be on a Monday, I'm doing a double chapter that day even though I'll be on vacation (Yep, I'll even take my time to post up chapters on my birthday!). So, if you've enjoyed the chapter, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review and go to my profile and vote for my new FanFiction name! (Also don't forget to check out my brand new story 'The Fallen World'!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

After explaining the situation to Natsu, he disappeared and Lucy prepared for the next dragon slayer. "I am connected to the spirit word, heed my call, open, gate of the Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer!" Lucy called, key held out in front of her.

Strong magic power emitted from the key like Natsu's did when she first summoned him. A person appeared in front of her, though he was tall. "Salamander was here," The person that the book said was named Gajeel Redfox, his nickname was Black Steel.

Gajeel's eyes landed on Lucy and he walked right up to her. "Tell, me, you know where Salamander went?" Gajeel was about to lift Lucy up off the ground when a certain pinkette interfered between the two.

"Don't you dare try, Gajeel," Natsu growled.

Gajeel backed off a couple steps back, seeming in shock.

"Salamander, what are you doing here?" Gajeel asked, seeming to recover from the shock, but still showed signs.

"She's my new master. She showed me promise that she'd treat me good," Natsu told Gajeel.

Lucy stared as the two dragon slayers interacted. "That girl, promise? Has a part of your brain melted, Salamander?" Gajeel walked right up to Natsu, easily towering over the leader of the seven dragon slayers.

"No, my brain has not yet melted, but I can tell you that Sting and Rogue has betrayed the group," Natsu told Gajeel.

"You saw them?" Gajeel gave Natsu a bit of room.

"It was all thanks to Lucy that I saw them again, but now we need to stop them. It seems their goal, or at least Sting's, is to defeat me and perhaps take control of the group. Though, it would help me if you trusted Lucy and gave her a chance," Natsu told Gajeel.

Gajeel glanced at Lucy and said, "I'll give Bunny Girl, over there, a chance. Though, as long as I get put into some good fights," Gajeel smiled.

"Bunny Girl?" Lucy asked.

"Gajeel has the problem of not using people's names and gives them nicknames. He'll only use your real name if it's serious," Natsu turned and explained.

"So that's why he calls you Salamander," Lucy realized.

"I'll be going now," Gajeel disappeared.

"Gajeel isn't too bad when you get know him. Just don't let him get to you, Lucy," Natsu told Lucy before disappearing.

* * *

**Happy birthday to me! So, this is a short chapter, but you got to meet Gajeel! I've also decided that I will not have the Grand Magic Games take place. Instead, that never happened and the dragon arc never occurred. Anyways, I've changed my name to 'The World Of Rabbitleap' so I'm enjoying the new name! Well, if you've enjoyed the chapter, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy walked back home after spending the rest of her afternoon at the guild. Gray told her anything else he knew about the dragon slayers. Though, it was mostly what the book told her. Though, there was some weird stuff about the dragon slayers. One of them don't actually have a nickname and another pair have to share a nickname. Then, there was another dragon slayer that didn't even have a last name. There was only one supporter in that group, which was a little girl. And out of all of them, there seemed to only be that little girl. There was some that held a grudge against their leader while there was those that looked up to him, to one that was completely shy around strangers. Lucy began to wonder if she would be able to take control of all seven, well, at least five of them. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu appeared next to her, giving her a bit of surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't want to force myself through my gate, but you seemed troubled," Natsu apologized.

"No, it's fine. It's not like my other spirits do it," Just as Lucy said it, Loke appeared next to her.

"Like him," Lucy sighed.

"Natsu, you can leave Lucy to me," Loke told Natsu.

"I don't intend to leave Lucy, Leo. You better leave so I can help Lucy avoid the trouble up ahead," Natsu warned them.

Lucy suddenly stopped. "Trouble?" She asked Natsu.

Natsu gritted his teeth and picked Lucy up bridal style, leaving Loke behind. "Let's see if we can get to the forest. If Sting and Rogue pick a fight with me, we may end up destroying the entire town," Natsu told Lucy.

Loke caught up to them. "You better leave, Leo. You can be beaten up quite quickly. Those two had ideas fed into their minds," Natsu warned Loke again.

"I'll obey your orders just this once, Natsu. Though, when there's a different sort of fight, I'll be the one to deal with it," Loke told Natsu and disappeared.

"Natsu, you should quit running," Rogue warned, making Natsu turn back to see the two hot on them with Sting carrying Yukino.

"Lucy, get ready to call out Gajeel. These two will be a bit tough for me to take on," Natsu told Lucy.

She nodded and grabbed Gajeel's key. "I'll also warn you that Gajeel might take a lot of magic power. That's why I brought myself out on my own will," Natsu added.

"I'll prepare myself," Lucy told Natsu.

"If the situation becomes grave, I'll make sure Gajeel disappears and I use Lightning Flame Dragon Mode to finish the two," Natsu told her his plan.

"I'll try to keep Gajeel out for as long as I can," Lucy reassured Natsu.

_I'm counting on you, Natsu. Make sure you show them who's the person on top. Also, Gajeel, I'll try my best to keep you out on the battlefield. If I can deal with Aquarius, then your attitude should be simple to deal with _Lucy thought, holding Gajeel's key tightly.

"We're almost to the edge of the forest, Lucy. Get ready for summoning Gajeel," Natsu told Lucy.

Lucy simply gave a nod.

They reached the edge of Magnolia and Natsu stopped. Sting and Rogue were now standing in front of him. "We aren't allowing you to run anymore, Natsu-san," Sting told him.

"I don't plan to run anymore, Sting," Natsu gave a grin and allowed Lucy back to the floor.

"Though you won't be able to take us. You'll only be able to weaken us half way before you'll have to give," Sting smirked, allowing Yukino back to the floor.

"I wasn't summoned by Lucy though," Natsu told them.

"Are you planning to take the chance to use your own magic power and take your time to replenish it?" Rogue questioned.

"You guys should know that I can last days without going back into the key. Lucy, why don't you summon him now?" Natsu told his master.

"Open, Gate of the Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer, Gajeel!" Lucy held the key out.

The two stepped back as Gajeel appeared. "Gajeel," Rogue said, surprised.

"Salamander, what would Sting and Rogue be doing, opposing you," Gajeel asked his leader.

"We need to reteach them. They betrayed the group so they need to be reminded who was the weak ones," Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Should we do this quickly or slow?" Gajeel asked.

"We'll do this slowly. In case that Lucy runs out of magic, I'll make sure you go back and I'll finish this the quick way," Natsu told Gajeel.

"Sounds interesting. I can't wait. Bunny Girl, don't give up so soon," Gajeel told Lucy.

"You can count on me," Lucy gave a nod.

"Are your wounds bothering you, Lucy? I forgot to ask you earlier. If they are, Gajeel and I can do this the quick way," Natsu asked, seeming to just realize, giving Lucy a concerned look.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Natsu," Lucy reassured him.

Natsu nodded and turned back to look at Sting and Rogue. "She must've taken quite the beating from Minerva," Sting smirked.

"She might've, but I know it was an unfair battle," Natsu gritted his teeth, anger showed on his face.

Sting had a bit of a shocked face. He could see the seriousness and anger within Natsu's eyes which he's really only seen once. "Rogue, Natsu-san's serious," Sting warned his friend.

"That's rare. Though, we've got to be careful. Natsu's pretty powerful when he's serious," Rogue nodded.

"Your lucky that I didn't storm into your guild and completely destroy it," Natsu told them, fists lit on fire.

"Natsu, let's reteach them what happens when they betray the group. Let's make their punishment so bad, that they wouldn't dare to betray us again," Gajeel said to Natsu.

The Twin Dragons gritted their teeth. Lucy remembered that Gajeel only calls people by their real names when he was serious and that set Sting and Rogue a bit uneasy. The two strongest members of the group of seven were serious and the strongest was angry, which couldn't be a good sign.

* * *

**That was the chapter. I had gotten Writer's Block and then I locked it back up and I was able to write this chapter!**

**Writer's Block: Darn you! It was only because I had Natsu chasing me!**

**Me: It was your fault for calling him a monster. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I also have a Q&amp;A so if you want to ask me questions, silly or serious, then be my guest ^-^ The link is under all the basic facts on me.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Let's go, Gajeel," Natsu said and at that moment, showed quickly up at Sting and put his fists together and hit Sting to the floor.

Gajeel grinned and punched Rogue in the face, sending him flying a bit of ways and landed on the floor. Neither dragon slayer used a bit magic as they had sent the twin dragons to the floor. "This is the difference between you and us, Sting, Rogue. You better give up before we really make you take some time to heal up," Natsu told them.

They both stood up. "There's no way we'll lose to the likes of you!" Rogue growled and both went after one of the dragon slayers.

Gajeel dodged a roar of Rogue's while Natsu was dodging Sting's fists and he got a few punches with fire at Sting. Rogue got himself a pillar of iron in the stomach. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" Natsu asked a kneeling Sting.

Sting stood, a smirk painted on his face. Natsu gritted his teeth, saying," You're planning to use that, aren't you?"

"White Drive," Natsu backed away from Sting, trying to get some distance.

"Shadow Drive," Gajeel came to stand next to Natsu.

"They're being pests. If this fight goes on farther, they'll be forced to go into Dragon Force," Gajeel gritted his teeth, seeming frustrated.

"You're getting a hang of their style, right? That'll be enough to defeat them. We just need to drag this fight on a little farther," Natsu told Gajeel.

"Fine. Let's do this," Gajeel gave a small smile.

Rogue's shadow had gotten behind Gajeel and had shoved Gajeel away from Natsu. Natsu got punched multiple places. Lucy watched, seeing that it seemed that her dragon slayer duo was being overpowered a bit by Yukino's duo. "Lucy, back away a little. This fight may become destructive," Natsu told Lucy when he was freed from the punches Sting gave him.

Lucy did as she was told. "Receive holy judgment, Natsu-san," Sting punched Natsu, a magic circle was placed on Natsu's stomach.

_Shoot, I forgot about this move _Natsu thought, unable to move freely. "I'll finish you with this, Natsu-san!" Sting yelled.

"Salamander!" Gajeel called out, concerned, but got hit another time.

"It seems you've forgotten that this move doesn't work on me, Sting," Natsu grinned as Sting came charging at Natsu.

Sting ignored Natsu's comment and continued to charge at him. Natsu's fist lit on fire and he punched Sting in the face, causing the white dragon slayer to stumble back a few steps back, horror painted on his face. "How?" Sting asked.

"Have you forgotten? I can burn off the stigmata. I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen," Natsu told Sting before kicking Sting back.

Gajeel had finally got ahold of one of Rogue's arms and punched him to the floor. "It's a pity you can't put up a good fight for so long," Gajeel said.

"I'll definitely get you with this attack, Natsu-san," Sting said after recovering from Natsu's kick, magic power being concentrated at him as he glowed white.

Natsu was curious about this attack as he had never seen it before. "So you did have something up your sleeve," Natsu smirked.

"This'll put your fire to a useless state," Sting said.

Natsu got ready for what was to come. "Be careful, Salamander," Gajeel yelled at Natsu as he continued to dodge Rogue's attacks.

"Secret Dragon Slaying Art," The flow of magic power around Sting disappeared as Sting continued to glow white.

Natsu got ready for the attack. "Holy Nova!" Sting launched himself at Natsu, fist extended.

Natsu's hand met Sting's hand, pushing Sting back, but there was a bright explosion that followed, making everyone blinded by the attack as they hid their eyes. The brightness soon disappeared and everyone saw the scene of Sting smiling as his he had won, but Natsu stood in front of him as his bare hand gripped Sting's fist. "Do you think you've won?" Natsu asked Sting, seeing he was looking down with a smile.

The smile disappeared as he looked up. His eyes widened, seeing that Natsu's hand was gripping Sting's fist. "How? How did you block my attack?" Sting asked, completely shocked.

Natsu didn't answer as he let go of Sting's fist and gave him a flaming kick, handing him to Gajeel who quickly sent the two flying at a pair of trees with his iron pillars, not giving them a chance to respond. "Have you learned who's the stronger one now?" Natsu asked the two as he stood back Gajeel.

"No, not yet," They both struggled to stand.

Natsu and Gajeel began to get frustrated.

* * *

**Mashima, hurry up and get the next chapter of Fairy Tail out! I've been waiting for ages to see who wins the bet! T-T The anime was also good. It had one of the funniest NaLu moments, but I want to see the next Fairy Tail manga chapter. Well, as I sit here and wait for the next chapter to come out, I'm hoping you enjoyed the first part of the fight. I'll also be changing my profile up a bit today!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Both of the twin dragons' power began to rise. "So you're going to use 'that', aren't you," Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Oi, Bunny Girl, you better away. The moment we're overpowered is the moment they may decide to come after you," Gajeel warned Lucy.

Lucy began to walk back, knowing that Natsu and Gajeel were going to be no good to the two.

"Lucy, don't worry about us so much. If we're forced, we'll go in our modes," Natsu told Lucy.

"Gajeel, make sure to make it through this," Natsu told his partner.

"Can't guarantee it, but I'll try," Gajeel told Natsu.

"You two are to distracted," Natsu and Gajeel were through back behind Lucy.

Sting stood there, a smirk on his face. "We won't go after Blondie as long as you don't go after Yukino-san," Sting told them.

"Sounds like a deal, Sting," Natsu came running, throwing a flaming punch, but Sting simply blocked it.

Natsu's eyes widened with surprise. Natsu got hit back into a tree, dust flew everywhere. Gajeel got behind Sting, but Sting blocked all his attacks and sent him flying off another direction. This type of fight continued and soon enough, Lucy was having a bit of a hard time keeping Gajeel's gate open. "Gajeel, go. I'll deal with them," Natsu was breathing hard, just getting up from his position on the floor.

"No, I'll stay," Gajeel refused.

"Lucy's having a hard time keeping you out at this point. I'll deal with them. I've already figured out everything, even the rhythm of their heartbeat," Natsu told Gajeel, the panting stopped.

"Fine. I leave them to you," Gajeel grinned and disappeared and Lucy collapsed to the floor.

"Aren't you going to disappear also, Natsu-san?" Sting smirked.

"Who said that Lucy summoned me out here?" Natsu grinned and added, "Plus, I've figured out all your weaknesses. All that's left is defeat you and Rogue."

"That's impossible! You forced yourself out of the gate plus figured everything out from us. We're in Dragon Force!" Sting told Natsu.

"I know, but you still have weaknesses. I made sure that me and Gajeel attacked you and allowed you to attack us. Though, from here on out you'll lose. You can both come at me at the same time," Natsu grinned.

"You're messing with us!" Rogue came to stand next to Sting.

"Bring it!" Natsu taunted them.

Sting was the first to attack, ready to punch Natsu, but Natsu blocked it. "Are you at half power now? Or are you just shaken?" Natsu asked.

Sting tried to push, but Natsu threw Sting back into a tree. "Sting-sama!" Yukino yelled, worried.

"So that's why you didn't want me to worry," Lucy gave a smile.

Rogue gave a roar attack, but Natsu dodged and gave a flaming roar back, engulfing launched his attack and Natsu blocked his punches and kicks, hitting Sting a few times and Rogue came in also and sooner enough, Natsu smashed Sting to the floor and Rogue followed. "This is the difference between us. Now, you better disappear . You're owner seems about ready to collapse at any moment," Natsu pointed at Yukino, who was on the floor, panting hard as sweat poured don her face.

"No, we'll finish this in one move," Sting and Rogue stood a little ways away in front of Yukino.

Natsu positioned himself in front of Lucy. "Lucy, whatever happens, don't move," Natsu told her.

"Do you intend to take the attack yourself?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled, not answering. "No, please don't act like a shield! I beg of you!" Lucy pleaded him.

Though, Natsu watched Sting and Rogue intensely as they formed a Unison Raid. Their fists went forward as they yelled, "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"

A giant blast came towards Natsu and Lucy. "Trust me, Lucy. This attack won't reach you," Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed before shutting her eyes and braced for the oncoming blast.

There was no blast that hit her. Though, there was a lot of heat and then it suddenly went cold, giving Lucy the goose bumps. Lucy reopened her eyes, only to see Natsu stood, unharmed as both of the Twin Dragons were laying on the floor, defeated. "W-what happened?" Lucy asked.

Yukino collapsed and Sting and Rogue disappeared.

"This is my limit, huh?" Natsu said before disappearing also.

Lucy stood, a bit wobbly. She came over to Yukino to see the girl had fallen unconscious. "So Sting and Rogue pushed her this far, only to be completely defeated," Lucy sighed.

Lucy made her way back home, leaving Yukino where she is and when she got home, she collapsed on her bed, sleep overcoming her.

* * *

**That's the end of the fight! Wow, that was a bit difficult. If this looks any similar to the anime, I kind of took parts from their fight and placed them in since it was easier to kind of take some of those parts and place them into the story. Anyways, I hope your enjoying the story so far and don't forget to check out my other stories!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy woke up, seeing Virgo next to her with a few rolls of bandages. "Princess, time for punishment?" Virgo asked.

"No, there's no punishment!" Lucy semi-yelled at the maid s she sat up and added, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to take care of your wounds, Princess. Leo asked me to," Virgo informed Lucy.

"Is that so?" Lucy said and she remembered Natsu.

"What about Natsu and Gajeel? Are they okay?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. The diamond key spirits aren't part of the Celestial Spirit World," Virgo answered.

"They didn't come and visit, huh? Maybe they're recovering from the battle last night," Lucy muttered herself before adding, "Anyways, Virgo. Thanks for taking care of me. You can go back now."

With a bow, Virgo disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lucy lay back down and fell asleep, feeling very exhausted.

* * *

Lucy awoke later and saw that was little past noon. She was still exhausted, but she knew she could sleep later, but she knew she had to go to the guild first to tell the others what had happened. It was that or have Erza and Gray bust into her home to find her okay. Sighing, she saw that some of her wounds she received from Minerva were healed. She brought out a clean pair of clothing and quickly changed and after, she attached her keys and whip to her belt. Seeing she was ready, Lucy walked out of her home and to the guild.

* * *

Arriving at the guild, it looked quite normal. "You're late to the guild, Lucy," Erza noted as Lucy came over to the table the two sat at.

"Yeah, I got attacked yesterday," Lucy explained.

"This is the second time, Lucy," Gray told her.

"This time it was Yukino and her dragon slayer spirits, Sting and Rogue. Though, Natsu and Gajeel took care of them," Lucy explained.

"Don't they both use a lot of magic power? I would think you should be ale to only summon one of them at a time," Erza pointed out.

"Natsu came out on his own to warn me of the danger. I had summoned Gajeel to help Natsu," Lucy gave more details.

"You don't seem to have more injuries though, but less," Gray noticed.

"Natsu and Sting made a bet that they wouldn't attack either me or Yukino until one of them were to go down. The same went for Gajeel and Rogue," Lucy answered.

"What happened to the girl, Yukino?" Erza asked.

"I had left Yukino as she had pushed to keep Sting and Rogue out of their gates and she collapsed. Natsu wasn't able to keep himself out anymore also so he disappeared. I made it home and I had fallen asleep. I don't know where Yukino is now though," Lucy answered Erza's question.

"Perhaps we should walk home with you tonight, Lucy," Gray suggested.

"You don't have to, but I guess," Lucy told them.

* * *

That night, the three walked home and a girl with short white hair stood in front of Lucy's house. "Who's that?" Erza asked, pointing to her.

"Yukino?" Lucy wondered aloud.

They made it to her and indeed, it was Yukino. "Gray, Erza, you can go," Lucy dismissed the two.

"But Lucy," Gray objected.

"It's okay. Natsu would probably would have appeared if it was dangerous," Lucy gave a small smile.

"We can leave this to Lucy," Erza placed a hand on Gray's shoulder and the two left the celestial mages.

* * *

"Lucy-sama, I want you to have my keys," Yukino slid two zodiac keys and three diamond keys towards Lucy.

"I can't accept your keys, Yukino. They're yours," Lucy refused them.

"I don't have a right to own them. I believe you'll be better off with them," Yukino tried to reason.

"Yukino, they're your keys. They're your friends, right? They'll miss you," Lucy told Yukino.

"My... friends?" Yukino said quietly and a small smile formed on Lucy's face.

"I'm sure Sting and Rogue would miss you," Lucy slid the keys back over to Yukino.

"Take your keys. They're yours, right?" Lucy offered a smile.

"At least take the sky dragon slayer's key. I don't really use her much. Maybe you'll have more of a use for her," Yukino slid over one of the diamond keys.

Sting and Rogue appeared behind Yukino. "We want to speak with Natsu-san," Sting stated.

"Of course you can talk to me. I just finished recovering," Natsu appeared behind Sting and Rogue, making them jump a bit.

They turned to face him. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Natsu asked, crossing his hands over his chest.

"We're sorry for betraying the group. We were forced to do so without any exceptions," Sting apologized, both looked down at the floor.

"It's fine. You've done it once and once more, you've been taken advantage of. Both of you need to grow stronger," Natsu told them, unfolding his arms and scratched at his hair, his eyes landing on the diamond key on the table.

"Is that Wendy's key?" Natsu walked past Sting and Rogue to get a closer look at the key.

Lucy gave a nod. "I'm excited to see Wendy again. I haven't seen her in about three hundred years," Natsu smiled.

"You haven't seen her in three hundred years?" Lucy said, completely shocked.

"It's not that bad. I haven't seen either Laxus or Cobra since our creation as diamond keys," Natsu told her.

"They shouldn't be dead though. I'm sure they're somewhere," Yukino told Natsu.

"No, you're wrong. There's actually two ways to kill us. Of course, this is one of the biggest secrets between us dragon slayers," Natsu told her.

"Y-you can die?" Lucy realized, suddenly afraid to take Natsu out into battle.

"Of course, both are pretty impossible ways, but sill probably could be done. You don't have to worry," Natsu told the two.

"It's not said in the book Levy-chan gave me," Lucy told him.

"It's not said on anything written. No one besides our creators and ourselves know about how we can die," Sting answered.

"Cobra tried to tell us that we should kill ourselves, but we refused to do so. We had to restrain him from killing himself though," Rogue added.

"It's also one of the many reasons why we killed off our owners. It was in case they found out that we could die and then they would use that information in order to blackmail us and maybe just throw us away," Sting added.

"Then why tell us?" Yukino asked.

"You both should realize it by now. We trust you enough with this information. Though, we're not going to you the two ways of killing us," Natsu gave a wide grin.

Both mages' eyes widened as they realized they were trustworthy. "Though, you shouldn't tell anybody or else they'll be on the hunt for us," Rogue told them.

Lucy and Yukino gave a nod, understanding. "Lucy, be sure to let me see Wendy sometime. I've been missing her, but at the moment, I'm trying to recover my magic power," Natsu told her and then disappeared.

"We should be going too. Yukino, be sure to trust us to protect you," Sting gave a smile and then the Twin Dragons disappeared.

"See, keep them. They trust you a lot," Lucy gave a grin.

Yukino gave a nod, understanding Lucy's words. "Please keep her key. Natsu-sama seemed to be happy to see Wendy's key and I'm sure they'll be able to work together better," Yukino told Lucy and Lucy gave a nod.

"I'll be sure to make her happy. Take care, Yukino," Lucy told her.

"You too, Lucy-sama," Yukino left Lucy's home and Lucy looked at Wendy's key.

"Let's meet tomorrow, Wendy," Lucy whispered as she placed the diamond key with the rest, going to her bed to rest.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story! Though, I'm making you wait until the next chapter to meet Wendy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to check out my new story 'Kingdoms'!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy sat with Erza and Gray at the guildhall, showing them the sky dragon slayer's key. "Yukino gave you the key?" Erza asked.

"She offered her other ones also, but I refused told us that she didn't have much use for this key and maybe I could be better with her," Lucy explained.

"The sky dragon slayer is part of the first generation, right?" Gray asked.

Lucy nodded. "So now you have all first generation keys. It's too bad you can only summon one at a time," Gray sighed.

"With enough training, Lucy may be able to open both gates," Erza told Gray.

"Sting and Rogue made up with Natsu also," Lucy remembered after a moment of thought.

"That's nice to hear," Erza gave a nod of approval.

"It seems the diamond gates need to time to heal and regain their magic power also," Lucy avoided telling them that the dragon slayers were able to die.

"That's surprising to hear," Erza's face showed a bit of surprise.

"They were humans at one point also and now are attached to keys. Though, maybe because they go to another world in which allows them to regenerate faster," Gray admitted.

The three continued to converse for awhile before Lucy decided to go and summon the sky dragon slayer. "Natsu, I'm counting on you to help me," Lucy muttered aloud before pulling out the sky dragon slayer's key.

"I'm connected to the celestial spirit world. Heed my call, open, gate of the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy!" Lucy opened the gate and soon revealed a little girl.

Lucy was a bit surprised on Wendy's form. She was a petite girl with long dark blue hair. She was really cute and shy-looking to look like she actually fights. Wendy looked around, seeming confused until her eyes lay on Lucy. "Ummm... Were you the one that summoned me?" Wendy asked, seeming surprising friendly as well.

Lucy slowly nodded her head. Wendy's eyes were then caught on Lucy's keys. "Who's keys do you have?" Wendy asked.

"Natsu's and Gajeel's," Lucy answered quickly, bringing them out.

"Natsu-san's and Gajeel-san's? Wouldn't they have attacked you?" Wendy asked, completely surprised.

"Natsu didn't attack me the moment I summoned him and Natsu stopped Gajeel from hurting me," Lucy explained.

"Is that so? Well, if Natsu-san and Gajeel-san trust you, then I guess I can trust you also," Wendy decided.

Lucy brightened a bit and a smile crept on her face. Though, Wendy's eyes turned to concern. "You're injured," Wendy came closer and looked at her wounds.

"They're not that bad, you don't have to worry," Lucy tried to reassure her.

"No, I'll heal you," Wendy told her and her hands created a green-blue light and Lucy's wounds began to heal.

Wendy soon finished and sighed out in relief. "I should have healed all of your heals," Wendy told her.

"Thank you, Wendy. Though, you didn't have to," Lucy thanked the girl.

"No, it was nothing. I recover much quicker than the other six dragon slayers," Wendy admitted.

"Then can we be friends, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

Wendy went completely surprised. "Friends?" Wendy asked.

Lucy gave a nod. Wendy was a bit confused on how to answer. "I may be your master, but you can also be my friend," Lucy told her with a wide smile.

"Ummm... sure, Lucy-san," Wendy agreed.

"It's nice to meet you, Wendy," Lucy told Wendy.

It's nice to meet you too, Lucy-san," Wendy agreed with a smile.

* * *

**I apologize for missing last week's chapter, but high school pretty much hit me in the face :P Though, my favorite moment of Fairy Tail came out in last week's anime episode as well as Mashima giving us a huge shock on the latest Fairy Tail chapter which I didn't expect at all! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forth to the next!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy rushed to the guild after hearing grave news: Sabertooth had, once again, launched another attack on Fairy Tail. It was quite unexpected actually. They didn't expect another attack from Sabertooth, and according to what was going on, the strongest members of Sabertooth plus its master was there and present to watch the destruction of Fairy Tail. When Lucy arrived, the entire Fairy Tail building was in a pile of rubble as the Fairy Tail members defended and fought back at the Sabertooth members. Currently, Gray and Erza were out, searching for any Fairy Tail member that wasn't at the destroyed building. The current situation didn't seem to be the greatest at the moment a and Lucy didn't know whether Sabertooth would completely destroy Fairy Tail or not.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the short chapter, but... something's going to happen; let's just leave it at that. Though... about the 400th chapter about Fairy Tail... That was quite the plot twister. I didn't expect what happened to happen, but if you haven't seen it, then you better check it out because I believe Fairy Tail's on the edge of ending with the way things are going. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and can't wait until the next!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

At that moment, Natsu and Gajeel appeared in front of Lucy. "Lucy, we'll help save your energy. You can call out your zodiac spirits," Natsu told her with a small smile.

"What about Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Can I have her key for a moment?" Natsu extended his hand.

Lucy didn't know what Natsu was about to do as she was reluctant to give him her key. "I won't destroy her key. It is my duty to lead my group through everything," Natsu told her.

Lucy placed Wendy's key on Natsu's hand and he gripped it. "Wendy!" Natsu called as he gripped her key.

Wendy appeared next to Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu handed Wendy's key back to Lucy. "You can summon the dragon slayers also?" Lucy was baffled.

Natsu gave a large grin. "I can support all the dragon slayers as well as myself with magic after I summon them. Though, I've only got a limit of ten minutes when I summon them all," Natsu told her.

"That's amazing!" Lucy gives a large grin.

"Wendy still doesn't have enough magic to keep herself out in this world and fight so she needs a bit of support," Natsu explained, Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I'm counting on you three," Lucy told them.

They gave a grin and looked forth.

"You better fight hard as well, Bunny Girl," Gajeel told her.

"We'll make sure to work hard on defeating the enemies, Lucy-san," Wendy reassured her.

"We won't allow a single one escape our sight," Natsu told her and the three launched off towards Fairy Tail members struggling against multiple enemies.

Lucy called out Loki as they pulverized Sabertooth members that came at them. "Finally relying on me, Lucy?" Loki asked.

"A little bit. Though, the dragon slayers are also fighting," Lucy told him.

"So you're relying on me just a little," Loki sighed, seeming down.

"Don't worry, Loki. They came out on their own. I was about to summon you, but Natsu and Gajeel had appeared," Lucy said, taking out her whip and turning it into fleuve d'etoiles and taking out a few more Sabertooth members.

"I guess they want to show their loyalty to their master," Loki sighed, punching a few others.

"Well, they were the ones that killed their masters," Lucy pointed out.

"So they're trying to make you believe that they're not that bad," Loki pointed out.

"Maybe they aren't that bad at all, Loki. Maybe they're trying to prove that they have another side to them," Lucy said as they continued fighting the enemies.

"Well, we'll see how it turns out to be in the end," Loki told her, punching another in the face.

* * *

**Next chapter! This is a bit longer, but probably still not satisfying, but I swear I'll try harder. Also, I'm sorry for making Loki seem a little OOC, but... Let's just say there'll be an explanation for that later. (BTW: If you do read my author notes, your in for a treat on spoilers in most of my stories, whether they be major or not). Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as I suffer through two tests tomorrow :P**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

They fought against Sabertooth as hard as they could. It was useful to have three extra people to take on Sabertooth, but at the same time, they were still completely outnumbered. It soon rounded down to having the strong members fighting eachother like Gray and Rufus or Erza and Minerva. Orga was up against Gajeel, but Gajeel was placed at a disadvantage due to being a bad match up. Natsu had tried to help Gajeel out, but was dragged into another fight, much to Gajeel's dismay. It was mostly a one-sided battle as he knew that Orga could use him at a disadvantage. Wendy had wanted to also intercept the battle, but was also dragged away with an attack from someone else. Gajeel was on the hopeless side, not able to do anything, but dodge the lightning god slayer's attacks. There were two dragon slayers with lightning abilities. The problem was that one was missing while the other was fighting off someone named Dobengal. His shadows wouldn't help give him the advantage as well, meaning that after Natsu's finished off his opponent, Gajeel would have to hold out by not getting hit.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed and Gajeel was at his limit of running all over from the lightning god slayer. Natsu had finished his opponent, but he got busy with other opponents. Gajeel stopped, kneeling down to the floor as he was panting hard, unable to catch his breath. He was at his limit and now, he knew that he'd be taken out and he'd disappear back to his world. Orga was closing in on him, black lightning in hand and ready to take Gajeel out and go on to the next. Gajeel whispered some words before the Orga was only a few feet from him now. Gajeel closed his eyes, waiting for the electricity to go through his body and cause a lot of pain. Moments passed and Gajeel thought it was odd that the attack never came. Coming up with the possibility that Wendy or Natsu had saved him in time, he opened his eyes, seeing a large coat with a fur outline on it. "No way," Gajeel's eyes opened in surprise.

"Oi, what's with the whole 'I'll leave it you, Salamander, to help finish off these guys'? Giving up against the enemy, second strongest?" The man asked.

He had blonde hair and had Orga punched to the floor. His key gripped in his left hand. "What are you doing here, Laxus?" Gajeel asked.

"My question is what's you and Natsu doing here. I get Wendy since she can sense truth, but you two can kill a person in a matter of seconds of summoning," Laxus glanced down at Gajeel.

"We'll explain later. Natsu might be suffering magic loss due to supporting Wendy as well as himself in keeping them in this world," Gajeel stood up.

"So he's supporting two? I'm guessing you're supporting yourself as well," Laxus guessed.

"You brought yourself out of the gate as well?" Gajeel questioned.

"I don't have a master, but after seeing yours and Natsu's battle against Sting and Rogue, I decided to make an appearance," Laxus explained.

"We'll talk later. Help us out with wiping out the rest of the enemies," Gajeel asked Laxus, seeing the people charging at them.

"Might as well. If I'm to talk to you," Laxus sighed.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm trying my hardest. I'm trying to get a head start in my stories and with Friday off from school, I'm going to take time off of watching One Piece and focus on writing future chapters, as well, as focus on trying to create a crossover one-shot. I have the idea down, I just need people to vote on who would be the ones to be in the crossover with Fairy Tail. So go vote on my profile please! Anyways, hope you enjoy this short chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Laxus helped out at Gajeel's request. Soon enough, the strongest members including the Master had retreated after seeing they were outnumbered. Natsu lay on the floor, his magic draining from him. He had tried to use normal punches and limited his fire attacks, but supporting himself and Wendy did very well. Gajeel kneeled next to him, also panting. Wendy sat on the floor, seeming a bit exhausted. Laxus stood next to them, key gripped in his hand with his arms crossed. Lucy came over to them, curious about Laxus. "Thanks for helping. It helped a lot," Lucy thanked them.

"Wendy, I'm sending you back. I can't keep you out any longer plus I need to speak to Laxus," Natsu told Wendy.

Wendy gave a nod. "Laxus-san, I hope we can see eachother very soon," Wendy told the tall man and he gave a nod and small smile.

Wendy then disappeared in front of them and Natsu sighed in relief. "Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"The lightning dragon slayer of our group. The third strongest in our group," Natsu told her, sitting up from the floor.

Laxus showed his key to Lucy. "My question is why you're back, though. Why were you watching us fight off Sting and Rogue?" Natsu looked up to Laxus for answers.

"I saw a fight and decided to check it out. I didn't realize that I'd see four of our group in one area though," Laxus answered.

"So the only one missing now is Cobra," Gajeel sighed.

"I haven't seen his key lying around anywhere so it's either he's got himself an owner or he's hidden somewhere really secret," Laxus told them.

"He usually uses humans to do his evil deeds so it would be no surprise that he's threatened another mage," Natsu sighed.

Natsu, Gajeel, why are you helping humans out?" Laxus finally asked, making Natsu look to the floor as if he didn't want to answer.

Gajeel looked at Natsu to answer for the two of them. Lucy refrained from answering as she knew that it was the leader's job of the group to answer these questions as she had no power over them. "She showed me she was trustworthy enough by ordering one of her own Zodiac spirits from fighting me. That showed me enough to show she was pretty respected by her spirits as they also cared for her. It was enough proof for me," Natsu looked up to Laxus as he gave his answer.

"That doesn't explain Gajeel," Laxus told him.

"Salamander trusted her so I'll put my trust in her," Gajeel huffed.

"You sure you want to follow your burnt-brained leader?" Laxus asked.

"Why do you people think something's wrong with my head! Nothing's melted or burned!" Natsu burned with rage.

Lucy gave a quiet laugh, but was ignored by Laxus and Gajeel. "The last thing I'd like is a fight with Salamander! He'd probably fry my brain as well!" Gajeel was now standing.

"He's probably already fried your brain! I could beat the two of you any time!" Laxus told him.

"You lost to Salamander and me! There's no way you'd become the strongest of the group, Third!" Gajeel told Laxus.

"You wanna bet on that?" Laxus challenged and Natsu stood up, giving them both a good punch in the face.

"You'll lose to me again, Laxus. I can eat your lightning and with one good roar, I could probably force you into recovery for a month. Plus, my brain hasn't been burnt and I haven't burnt anyone else's, for you information," Natsu told them, seeming a bit irritated.

The two rubbed their cheeks in pain. "Plus, Laxus, you should give Lucy your key. It'd be best if we didn't split up again," Natsu crossed his arms.

Laxus looked at his key and then at Lucy. "You sure she won't kill us?" Laxus asked.

"She won't," Natsu told him as if Lucy didn't know how to kill them.

"I might as well," Laxus sighed and walked over to Lucy.

He held out his key to her. "Don't call me out unless it's an emergency. It's a waste of energy to call me out for entertainment," Laxus told Lucy and she took his key with the thought _He's quite like Aquarius_.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your key for you," Lucy reassured her.

"Don't go to hard on her, Laxus. She's a pretty good friend to have," Natsu told Laxus.

"I've got to recover magic power. See you, Lucy," Natsu said and disappeared.

Gajeel didn't say much and also disappeared. "Friend?" Laxus asked.

"You see, all my spirits are friends. I hope you can be one of my friends too," Lucy gave him a smile.

"No wonder you weren't killed and Natsu trusts you," Laxus gave a small grin and disappeared.

* * *

**Happy Halloween! Sorry for not updating sooner! Go look for the poll on my profile to vote for the story I should focus my most attention please! The others will get put on hiatus! Hope you all got a lot of candy and are enjoying your Halloween! **


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Days had passed and there had been no attacks from Sabertooth. They sat in the guild, bored out of their minds. "I wonder what's happened to Sabertooth," Gray told them.

"Yeah, usually they would have attacked by now," Lucy agreed.

"Yeah, it's pretty strange on how they just disappeared," Erza had agreed.

Natsu then appeared. "Well, I know what happened to Sabertooth," Natsu told them.

"How?" Lucy asked as they were all startled by his sudden appearance.

"Well, Sabertooth tried to force Yukino to give up her keys for Sting and Rogue. Sting and Rogue then appeared and protected Yukino. The master had punched Yukino and Sting and Rogue beat him up, forcing him out of the guild. His daughter, Minerva disappeared soon after that," Natsu explained.

"Eh? The situation with us against Sabertooth has ended?" Lucy explained.

"That's right," Natsu gave a nod.

_After that, the news spread through the guild, giving relief to everyone as Sabertooth had been somewhat defeated._

_THE END_

* * *

**So, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, unfortunately to you, I realized that I only had one chapter left to write so hey! Here's the final chapter. BUT! Who said this was the end of this series? Stay tuned for the next part- 'The Diamond Keys: After Tartarus'! I'm not writing about the Tartarus arc because of the fact that it was a sad arc and will make me cry because of what happened. SO, look forth to the sequel!**


	18. The Diamond Keys: After Tartarus(AN)

**Sequel is up to go check out! I promise to try and update more often (About once a month), but it'll still be an update so look forth to it!**


End file.
